Imperial or Rebel
by ladyvader169
Summary: Vader is found Half Dead on Hoth by Luke and Han but is later cared for by the compassionate aunt Shaina. But will he recover from his phyical and mental injuries? And will the allinace be able to forgive and accept him?
1. Found Frozen

The Rebel alliance had been hunted by the empire ever since it had risen. The emperor had chased them from station to station, planet to planet. And now the only safe place the alliance had left was the remote planet of Hoth. Young Luke Skywalker had been with the alliance ever since his best mentor, Ben Kenobi was struck down by the evil Darth Vader. He had just merely finished his patrol on the ice planet of Hoth. He had rode on his Taun Taun for miles but still did not find any imperials. He pulled at the Taun Taun's reins causing it to haul straight away. He opened a small computer-like device that was strapped on to his arm. As he brushed the snow and hail he shouted into the tiny speaker.

"Copy General Solo...Do you copy.." He waited for his comrade to answer. The computer gave off a small buzzing sound as it struggled to get a signal. As the buzzing grew louder he heard an echoed voice reply through the microphone. "Read you loud and clear kid, what's up?" Luke did not exactly know what to say. He had been told by Wedge Antillies that he missed 'one hell of a battle' when he was away on a mission on the outer rim sieges. Imperial attacks and ambushes were not surprising anymore. Every time there was one there was nothing but screaming, shooting, imperial walkers and TIE fighters flying around the place. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to his friend Han Solo. "Well I don't know about you Han but I haven't seen any imperial probe droids or spies anywhere...the only things I've seen so far were a number of dead stormtroopers and scrap metal from those imperial walkers. How about you?" Han chuckled when it came to his turn. If an imperial dared walk out in front of Han he would be shot in a minute so there was not much to tell.

"Same here Kid, nothing except for scrap metal and imperial corpses." As Luke was just about to turn his computer off he saw something in the distance. It looked like smoke...pure black smoke. Curiosity took over him as he switched the microphone back on. "Han?" He once again waited for an answer to come through the small transmitter. "Yeah?" the awaited reply answered in a hasted tone of voice. Luke kept his eyes on the rising smoke in the distance as he informed the transmitter that he could see smoke smothering the white, misty sky, turning it pure black. Han did not seem all that interested. He said that it could be another rebel bored to tears walking around ice mounds, so what the heck, why not light a fire? Luke on the other hand was not amused. He knew that his conscience would get the better of him and that he would end up going to check it out anyway.Without saying another word, knowing that he would possibly get no help from Han in the first place he silently switched off the microphone and rode over to the smoke to investigate.

It was not as far as he had thought, it only took a minute's ride and then he was there. As he approached the sight even more he saw that the smoke had got thicker and he was finding it hard to breathe without chocking to death. He guided the Taun Taun over to the sight and as soon as he was in full sight of the spectacle he saw that it was nothing more than a crashed TIE fighter. He pulled at the creature's reins as he gave a grunt in disappointment and turned to leave until something caught his eye. He looked down at the fallen craft and found that the door seemed to be wide open as if someone had just came along and opened it. The second thing he noticed was nothing to do with the ship but with the snowy ground. He made out what appeared to be footprints but it also looked like whoever it was seemed to have a limp. One of the footprints was trailed along as the individual walked.To Luke it was all too weird all he wanted to do now was to leave and come back later but as usual he hated to leave something that _he _found. It was just typical of him.

/It wouldn't hurt to have on little look, would it? / He asked himself as he nudged the snow creature in the sides, making it walk. As he followed the trail he noticed that there were little red specks in the snow. As he came even closer to hopefully finding the pilot he watched the small red specks get bigger and even redder. He watched as the small spots of red soon formed into a pool of thick blood and in the puddle of blood laid a fallen figure. Luke recoiled in horror and fright as he beheld the unconscious, half dead figure of the alliance's greatest enemy, Darth Vader.

**NOTE: The stories 'To Redeem Him' & 'A Secret Love' are still in progress and will hopfully be finished soon.**


	2. Rescued

He walked cautiously over to the fallen figure but it felt as if his legs were controlling him. He personally wanted to just turn, run and leave him there to freeze. He could not see white snow anymore. All he could see in front of him was blood. Luke bent down to examine the unconscious Sith and found that his mask and helmet had fallen off or possibly been removed. His face was almost camouflaged in with the snow. All the way around his eyes were blue and purple with cold. Luke had never seen such a sight before. Finding Darth Vader nearly dead on Hoth was the last thing he expected to find. "Keep cool Luke, he's not gonna bite me...he's not gonna bite me." He almost chanted to himself as he reached out to touch one of the large scars that ran from his eye to the back of his ear. He also noticed there was another scar at the top of his head, almost splitting it open. "This guy's really had it rough." He murmured as he rolled the dark lord on to his back. As soon as the sith was on his back he found the cause of the bleeding. He had been cleanly sliced across the abdomen. As he ran his fingers along the wound he felt the tip of a spike. It was a piece of scrap metal. Luke guessed that he could well have been stabbed as a result of the crash. It all started to make sense. After he suffered the impalement he lingered away from the TIE and as soon as he collapsed, the blow to the ground must have hammered it into his stomach.

He knew that the Sith lord was unconscious, weak and slowly dying. He rose to his feet and chuckled at the sight. As he began to walk away he heard an echoed voice calling "Luke." He turned in amazement as he recognized the voice. "Ben?" He replied in complete awe. "Are you sure it is wise just to walk away and leave a dying man to his fate?" Luke thought for a moment then responded "He butchered my father...I will not aid his killer." He boomed, considering the consequences of saving a war criminal's life. "Luke, this man holds vital information to your father's life." Luke snorted at this. "And death." He sniggered as he looked back at the motionless figure. If he took Ben's advice and saved him he would be saving the man who ended so many innocent lives. But he also knew if he saved him he would be insuring that Vader would spend the rest of his life behind bars. He turned on his heel and hastily walked over to the fallen man once again. Vader was still unconscious but if Luke did not do something soon he would be the permanent version of unconscious. One of the things that everyone knew about Darth Vader was that he would suffocate without his mask. He reached up and grabbed his Taun Taun's reins whilst engaging his lightsabre "Sorry girl." He muttered as he sliced the animal's throat. It yelled out in pain then fell to the ground.

Once it had stopped twitching and moving Luke grabbed the Sith lord by his shoulders and began tugging him towards the Taun Taun's body. He still had his lightsabre in his hand as he sliced open the Taun Taun's chest. As soon as the creature's body opened all of its insides poured out. The stench was almost unbearable but all Luke said was "thank the force it's not me going in there." He did not bother to remove the insides of the beast he just shoved Vader's body inside it. Luke thought he was going to have to kill more Tuan Taun's just to fit the Sith lord's body. He was massive and he weighed more than Luke could ever handle. As soon he cramped the body into the animal he sighed in relief that is was over. He wiped the snow off his computer and began to send a distress signal. It was far too hazardous for Luke to make his way back to the base, especially when he had another ton weight to carry. He hoped for a signal to pick up because if there was none then he was screwed big time.

He waited for another moment until he finally heard a crackled voice coming from the small micro phone. "Hello." The voice mumbled but Luke knew straight away that it was Han's voice again. "Hey Han, I'm kind of stuck here so I need you to come here straight away." Han knew that it was Luke but he also knew that something was not right, judging by the tone of Luke's voice. "Kid, are you alright?" Luke gave a slight laugh at that. He was certainly not alright considering the fact that he had just stuffed Darth Vader's broken body, not to mention huge into his only transport. Other than that he was fine. "Yeah Han, I'm good...just come here. Do you know where to go to find us..uh..I mean me?" Han was uncertain by this but he still looked past it. "Yeah Kid, we've got you on our scanners. I'll be there in no time." Just as Han was about to cut the connection Luke hurriedly added in. "Oh and Han...could you bring another Taun Taun." Han said nothing; Luke was acting too strange for him to ask anything. As soon as the connection was cut Luke exhaled deeply and walked back to his dead Taun Taun. He sat down and huddled his knees to keep warm beside her. He stroked her fur, looked at the figure inside. "Hope you're warm in there, some of us aren't so lucky." He muttered sarcastically. "And I really hope you're up for questions because after we get you tended to you've got some explaining to do."

Vader did nothing but give a slight moan in pain as he buried his head into the animal. Luke watched as Vader began to move but then fell unconscious again. He thought he was out of his mind. He was saving the heir to the imperial throne's life. He tried his best to keep the cold out as he looked up into the sky and said "The things I do for you Ben."


	3. Han Arrives

It was not long before Han arrived on his Taun Taun and with another roped beside him. He saw Luke sitting in the snow shivering and that his transport was lying dead beside him. He jumped off its uncomfortable back to check it out. As he walked over to Luke he saw that something just moved from inside the creature. He jumped back fright. "What the hell?" He shouted in alarm. To him there was something or someone sleeping inside a Taun Taun. That was way past normal as far as Han was concerned. Luke turned his head to look at him the slowly roes to his feet and walked over to Han and just pointed to the dead animal. He personally did not know what to expect. Was Luke telling him to avoid it or to go to it? Either way Han could not refuse a good look at the sight. He slowly walked over to the creature and as he bent down to look inside its body he soon retreated in fright. He walked over to Luke's side and waited for an explanation but there was none. Luke did was sit and stare at his Taun Taun. Han took a deep, shuddering breath as he made his way over to the animal once again. This time he did not run away. He just stood trembling with fear and shock. Luke walked up Han's side and whispered timidly "We've gotta get back to the base...If we stay out here any longer we'll freeze as well." As Luke turned to grab hold of the reins of his new Taun Taun, Han took one more look a Vader then asked. "Hey Kid...Is he dead?" Luke fastened the reins of the Taun Taun and checked the tightness of the saddle. Once everything was good to go he finally turned to Han and shook his head. "No, he's still alive...sure you saw him moving." Han nodded in satisfaction and replied whilst breathing into his freezing hands. "Good point." Luke guided the young animal over to where Han stood the walked over to the dead one. He said nothing as he reached into the body and grabbed the unconscious man by the shoulders and tugged him out.

Han's eyes widened as he saw Luke trying to lift Vader onto the Taun Taun. Luke had not told him that he was going to help rescue Vader. He did not even know Luke was rescuing him never mind himself. In Han's mind he was a war criminal, a murderer, a traitor and a tyrant. He did not deserve to be saved. Even death was far too good for the likes of him. Every time Luke had managed to get Vader onto the saddle his legs kept slipping off again then followed by his whole body. He gave a frustrated moan as he tried again and again to lift the dead weight of Vader's body onto the animal. Han chuckled as he watched Luke try to lift the deadweight of Darth Vader's body off the ground. Luke looked over to Han and gasped in exhaustion "A little help here maybe?" Han slapped his hands on his sides and replied "and why would I help that bloody murderer?" Luke could not take it anymore, if he tried to raise him off the ground one more time he would almost certainly break his back. He pulled the Sith off the creature and dropped him on roughly the ground. Han watched as Vader hit the ground, he chuckled even more although Luke was not amused. He kept his eyes on Han as he bent backwards and loudly cracked his back. "Han I need you to help me lift him onto the Taun Taun. He's too heavy." A smirking Han strode over to Luke and put his hand on the younger man's head as he ruffled his hair. "You're only realising that now?" Luke slapped his hand away and spat "Just help!" He could not take anymore of Han's excuses of laziness. Han groaned as he bent down to the badly wounded man. He slid his hands under Vader's arms and helped raise him to his feet. Once he was limply standing Luke took charge of his back and arms whilst Han took hold of his legs. As soon as they had him steadied they both counted to three and flung him onto the creatures back.

The weak Sith lord now hung limply forward on the Taun Taun's back. Luke gave Han a slight smile and mounted the creature like a horse. One he was on its back he looked at Han who could not stop staring at him. "Thanks Han." He complemented. Han smiled back at him but it did not look like he meant it. He continued to stare at Luke as he slapped Vader's thigh and replied "Don't mention it." Luke chuckled at Han's reply he saw him mount his own transport. But the smile soon left his face when he saw Han turn around and say. "No, really Kid...don't mention it." Luke shrugged his shoulders. When they got to the base with Vader he knew that he would have to mention it. Something told him that they would not just ignore the fact that Vader was among them. Luke's Taun Taun was now free from the ropes that had attached it to Han's so Luke knew that he would defiantly have to keep up with him, especially when the harsh weather was kicking in. Luke was always good with animals and riding them, his only fear was for the Tuan Taun itself. Would it be able it keep up with Han's or not. It seemed unlikely since it had an extra ton weight on its back.

He knew he would just have to take his chances. He looked at Vader who was sitting in front of him with his head hung limply forward. Luke had one hand on the animal's reins the other around Vader's waist, holding him upright. He shifted the other man's weight to try to make it easier for the Taun Taun but it did not make much difference. Luke remained in thought until he heard Han whistle, signalling him that they were leaving. Luke shifted both their weights one more time before nudging the creature gently in the side. As they began to move Luke knew that they were off.


	4. Approaching the Base

The weather was rough but got even more difficult as they neared the base. But even then the problems would not be over, they still had to get Vader medical care and explain to the base why they rescued him. Luke was not sure why someone like Vader was on Hoth in the first place but he hoped to find out from Vader himself as soon as he was well enough, with any luck at all. As they came into sights of the large base, camouflaged in the blizzard Han shouted. "Enjoy the ride kid?" Luke scowled; he would have endured it better if he did not have to sit on the Taun Taun's lumpy back or Vader nearly falling off its back due to the creature's long stride. Every time he was about to slip, he clung onto Luke's arm nearly taking him with him in the process. "Sure Han, best ride of my life." He answered in a typical sarcastic tone of voice. Han giggled under his breath "riding with an imperial too much for you?" Han turned his head round to face Luke as he continually muttered and cursed under his breath. Luke looked at Vader and then to Han before he replied with "Han, I mean it...see if I ever have to journey like that again...I'll...I'll shoot myself."

They were now approaching the base's large entrance and as soon as they arrived Han did not hesitate to get off the creature and neither did Luke only there was one problem. Vader was leaning back on him and Luke was almost off the end of the Taun Taun. Han approached the two of them with his hand covering his mouth trying to cover his smirking face. It was not rocket science to know that Luke was having a rough day. He stopped in front of the Taun Taun and patted Vader's leg. There was no response only Luke's grunting as he tried to push the Dark Lord forward so he could get off the damn beast. Luke was right about the man ebing heavy, he didn't budge. Han slapped his leg this time and waited for any movement. Once he realised that he was wasting his time he then walked over to Luke and helped lean the sith forward. "He's out cold kid." He muttered as Luke gave Vader one more push before sliding off the Taun Taun. "I am never riding one of those again..." He gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "...and him..." He croaked as he pointed to the motionless Vader who was only being supported by Han's struggling arms. "...he's a ton weight." Han chuckled as he finally let go of the older man's body, letting Luke take over. "I know kid, but there's no use in complaining...let's just do as we agreed. Get inside the base, tend to Mr. Deadweight here and then let the general and Mon Mothma deal with him...agreed?" Luke looked at the Sith Lord and then back to Han as he slapped his hand on his shoulder then put Vader's arm over his for support. Han did the same to support him also and with a few shaky steps, the weak Vader fell completely unconscious again.

As his weight came on them like a ton of bricks Han could not help but mutter under his breath. "Oh, for the love of..." He stopped himself before he started saying worse. He grunted as he shifted the deadweight of his arm over his shoulder more. Luke did the same in an attempt to make it easier for the both of them. "I really wish he'd quit sandbagging all the time." Luke nodded in agreement as he and Han walked whilst Vader's legs trailed pathetically behind him. "Force help this medic, I mean it." Luke wheezed as the Sith lord's deadweight began to get to him. Han was also beginning to feel the affects more than ever. His face was red from cold and strain. There was a slight whistle used to get Luke's attention. He turned to look at Han, whose whistle was small and shuttered from the cold. He took a deep breath which was clearly visible in the snowy air. "Like I said Luke, let's just do as we agreed...Come on, I'm freezing my ass off out here."


	5. Medical Attention

As they walked through the entrance, they immediately drew attention to themselves. The commanders and the pilots stopped their conversations straight away and looked straight at them. They were too overcome with fear to speak, not even one of them withdrew a weapon. Han looked around at their audience and shouted. "Hey folks, no cause for alarm. He won't bite." Even Han's humour didn't improve things. They were still too petrified to do anything. As they continued to make their way past the spectators, Luke could not help but think if they would be lucky enough to find a doctor who would have the knowledge to treat someone like Vader and would the certain medic be willing to help him as well as able. He was no sure and yet he felt like he almost had a connection with Vader through the force. Their force bond was as strong as each others.

The both of them were now nearing the ice cut corridors which led to the medical bay but Han forced the both of them to stop as soon as he heard an outraged voice calling "General Solo!" He immediately froze and turned to meet the general and Mon Mothma's furious looking faces staring into his. "General Han Solo! What is the meaning of this...what is _he _doing here? And try not to lie to us." Luke looked at his friend and just simply nodded. There was no way they could have kept Vader a secret. Han loosened Vader's hand from around his shoulder and gave him to Luke. Luke stumbled at first but quickly found his balance with the extra weight. "The kid called me and told me he needed help...it turns out he found Darth." The general face had turned scarlet red with rage and it pretty much freaked Luke out. Vader's unmasked face was not yet visible to most because his head hung low as Luke supported him. The general and Mon Motma both scowled at Han as they walked past him and over to Luke and Vader. The general bent down sideways to take a look at the Sith lords face. He did not seem pleased as he straightened and said. "Now let's have a look at you." He cupped Vader's chin gently with his hand and slowly raised his head to get a clear view of his face.

As soon as everyone saw his face they automatically gasped and recoiled in horror. Senator Mon Mothma stepped forward to inspect the sight for herself. Vader's eyes were closed as if he was asleep Luke feared that it was a lot more serious than that. She toughed the scar under his right eye and mumbled quietly as she observed more "Some very bad scarring there and here." He made one used the last bit of his strength to open his eyes but even that hurt him. Without his mask he was half blind. She touched the top of his head where the large open scar was more visible. He tried to pull his head away but he was too weak to resist and both Luke and the general had a hold of him. He did not want to be harmed and he was afraid also. If he could've spoke he would've said that he feared nothing but Luke could clearly see fear in his eyes. As he felt her touch he tried his best to remain with his open eyes but he let out a slight moan, the longer he kept his eyes open the harder he had to strain for strength to do so. His eyes were sapphire blue and his face was as pale as snow. It was the true face of Darth Vader no one had seen in over twenty years. He moaned again, this time even louder as he felt his legs and arms become weaker. His eyesight was also failing, all the people around him were turning into blurry shadows. But as soon as he closed his eyes he immediately collapsed, dragging Luke down with him. Han immediately ran to his side along with Mon Mothma and the general.

As they prepared to pull Luke out from under Vader they found that Luke was gasping for breath. Vader had toppled on top of him and almost crushed his ribcage. He required no assistance from the others, all he had to was to roll Vader on to his back and as soon as he did he saw that the Sith was gasping for air and clutching his impaled abdomen. Luke had hated Vader at first but since the journey and arrival at the base he seemed to have formed a bond with the dark lord. He crawled over to his side and gripped his armoured shoulders which were still icy and frozen. Luke's arms were now covered in blood but he paid no attention. He raised the back of Vader's head and held it into him. He somehow knew what the Sith was going through. "It's alright." He whispered into his ear as he looked up at the rest of the rebels. "Get a stretcher here, immediately." They looked amongst themselves in confusion; they did not see the same man Luke saw. They did not see a man in need of help, all they saw was the feared Darth Vader. As they stood in silence Han looked back at them and shouted "you heard the kid, move it!" This time they lowered their weapons and three of them ran in the direction of the rebel sickbay. As Luke looked into Vader's face he knew that he had only survived the journey back to the base because he had been using the will of the force the whole time to stay alive. But he was beginning to lose that now. Luke knew he only had only hours to live if he did not get the right treatment immediately.

He laid his hand on the older man's forehead and discovered that he was also burning up, almost at boiling point. How could someone have a temperature if they were nearly frozen to death? Han crawled to his side and whispered into his ear whilst helping to support Vader "Luke, don't get me wrong but I think that his injuries are way past treatable." He looked at Han in sudden worry, Vader might be a killer and a war criminal but according to Ben he knew certain things about his father. Things that Luke wanted to know. Losing Vader would mean knowing nothing of his father. He stared down at Vader as Han slowly shook his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. As Luke turned, he saw that Han was really trying to help Vader. Han's hand now rested on Vader's wound as he held pressure on it, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. Luke gave Han a warm smile but he was too busy with Vader to recognise. Han then looked about the place and found that the remaining rebels were still standing still, staring blankly at the three of them. He grinned as he playfully nudged Luke's shoulder and chuckled "It's nice to be the centre of attention ain't it." Luke said nothing and replied with a slight punch to the shoulder. "No Han, _he's_ the centre of attention here." They both smirked and chuckled at each other as they both looked down at Vader who was now lying limply and unconscious on the floor.

It had been half an hour since the rebels had rushed to the sickbay to fetch a stretcher for Vader but Luke and Han were both having doubts if they were actually running to get a stretcher or running away from them. Luke's worry had got worse as every minute went by and they were still sitting in the same place. Han had kept watch for the rebels to return from the sickbay he never spotted anything until just as he was ready to give up on it he finally saw them coming back with a number of medics, medical droids and a stretcher. Vader and remained unconscious and Luke had nearly fallen asleep waiting. Han gently shook his shoulder and said quietly into Luke's ear. "Hey kid, here's your medical team." Luke's eyes shot open as he heard the word 'medical team'. He watched as they came even closer until he was practically looking up at them. The first medic to meet his eye was a tall girl with tanned skin. Her hair was thinly braided and was tied back in a ponytail. He did not know what to say, neither did Han. The least they could do was smile.

She stood with her hands on her hips as she said. "Hello there, I am Shaina Cunasha but everyone just calls me 'Aunt' Shaina. Who are you, if I may ask?" Luke and Han looked at each other and then down at Vader. "I'm Luke Skywalker..." He began in a hoarse voice "and this is my friend General Han Solo and this is..." She put her hand to Luke's face and replied in a quickened tone. "Yes, I know who that is..." She said looking down at her new patient. "The black suit is far too recognisable not to go unnoticed. And you are also lucky that I am the lead medic around here, anyone else would have just walked on and left him here...as for me it is against my nature to leave patient without medical care. And I shall treat him the same way as I would any other patient here...okay?" Luke held Vader even closer as he just simply nodded. She grinned as she bent down to their side whilst signalling the other medics to come over with the stretcher.

She placed an ear on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "His heart is faltering." She announced in a timid voice as she straightened herself up again. "Is there more injuries?" She asked, unsure on how to treat him. His heart was failing and there was on donors for a transplant. Han removed his hand from Vader's still bleeding wound. As soon as Shiana saw this she immediately exclaimed "oh dear God." Luke looked at her worriedly as he explained "He was is ship crash and he appears to have impaled himself, there is a huge chunk of metal stuck in what I think is his abdomen and I can't help but think he's in pain." She stared at them in silence as she replied in a loud voice "Well Luke, he would be a freak if he was not in pain. I'll tell you that much." Luke tried his best to hide his growing fear from everyone around him but he knew already that they had recognised it. He just sat without moving a muscle as he watched the medics automatically come over and prepare to lift Vader's body onto the stretcher Luke shouted out with his hand "please be careful" They jumped at the sound of his voice and stared at him in astonishment along with Han, Shaita, the general and Mon Mothma who had stood near them the whole time in complete silence. "Hey kid, looks like you do care." Han joked, unaware that he had actually told Luke something that might be true. Luke did not look at anyone he just stared at the ground. Everything suddenly went quiet after Han said that.

Vader did not stir nor make a sound as his body was now lying on the stretcher with both of his arms hanging uselessly over the side. He also lay in the same position he had laid on the floor. As they began to carry him off to the sickbay it looked as if they were struggling with his weight. They grunted as they lifted him off the ground but they soon managed. Luke kept his eyes on the weak figure on the stretcher as he rose to his feet along with Han and Shaina. He had been constantly been thinking about what Han had said about him caring for Vader and with careful thought he had discovered that Han may have been right. He felt no fear towards Vader anymore nor anger or hate. He looked back at his friend and lead medic as he muttered softly. "I'm going to follow them and see what they can do for him...oh and Han, I think you were right." Han was confused by Luke's words, right about what? It was something he would just have to find out if he didn't get it to start with. He did not even bother to reply, Luke knew what he was talking about and Han knew that. All he focused on doing was following Shaina and Luke to the rebel sickbay leaving the general, Mon Mothma and the rest of the base alone with their thoughts.


	6. Meeting with the Leaders

Meanwhile Han and Luke were told that they both had to report to the general immediately. As they walked down the hallway Han looked at Luke and suddenly hissed "Why did you have to save him, huh?" Luke automatically stopped at looked at him in surprise. He looked at Han as if he was inspecting him as he replied "I-I felt something, something in him." He did not know what else to say. Even though he thought he despised Vader, he still felt at the same time that he needed another chance. He continued to look at Han who did nothing but chuckle hysterically. "Look kid, we both know that there is a damn piece of metal in him but I..." "That's not what I meant Han." He replied before the older man could finish is sentence. Captain Solo folded his arm and waited for an answer. "Then what do you mean?" He looked into Luke's eyes and saw that Luke knew that he was serious. He guessed that Han would think him to be crazy but he did think there was good inside Vader. "I want to give him a second chance...after he recovers, if he does. I want him to be able to prove himself. Is he still the great man he once was?" Another low chuckle came from Han. He knew that there was no turning back with Vader. He knew that there was on good in Vader and that the kid would only be wasting his own time along with Han's.

Han did not say anything else, he disagreed with every bit of Luke plan for Vader but he kept his mouth shut and continued to walk down the hallway followed by Luke until they finally came to the quarters where General Reiken stood along with Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar. Han and Luke bowed before them but they did not seem pleased about what the both of them did. They were offered a seat and as soon as they made themselves comfortable. They got down to business. Mon Mothma leaded forward and began with a greeting "I would like to thank you both for coming here today." She smiled slightly at them as General Reiken continued where she left off. "I think you know why you both have been called here...Darth Vader is the greatest enemy the alliance has ever dealt with and we are all aware of the damage and destruction he can cause, there is no doubt." Luke and Han both bowed their heads in shame, they knew that they were responsible for bringing Lord Vader back to the base, they were responsible in getting him immediate medical attention but Luke knew that it was for the best if he was going to give him a second chance to make things right.

They sat in complete silence as the three leaders whispered amongst one another. Luke tried to make out what they were saying but due to the apparent loudness in Han's breathing and his own he could not make out a word. He stared at Han and then back to the leaders only to find Admeral Ackbar looking into his eyes. "However there is one advantage we have over Lord Vader..." He began slowly "as long as he is helpless and wounded, is completely at our mercy." Han nodded and smiled in satisfaction. He liked the thought of Vader on his knees begging for mercy because he knew that he would not get any. Luke had closed his eyes and sensed Han's thought. He shook his head at the man. It was typical of Han to hate Vader so it did not surprise him that Han was thinking of Vader in pain. He then turned to the general who was still quarrelling with senator Mon Mothma. "General?" His voice was shaky and uncertain as the General turned and looked at him. He took a deep breath as he asked the general "If I may sir...I would like lord Vader to be placed in my custody. I feel he has so much to learn about us and what we are truly fighting for." Both the General and Admiral Ackbar sat and nodded at Luke's idea as if became clearer to them.

Luke thought it would have been a long shot but he found himself becoming more confident once he found out that they were listening. "I appreciate you listening to me about this and with your permission I could show you what I mean about Vader. He could be changed once he knows a little more about us and who we are. I am more than certain when I say the emperor has been drilling crap into his head. I could just show him that just because he is the emperor; it does not mean that all of his words are correct. The three of them and also Han were touched by Luke's point of view. As far as the General was concerned, Luke knew what he was talking about and what he was doing. As Reiken stood so did the others. "There are consequences with this act Luke." He said grimly as he laid a hand on his shoulder. Luke frowned in confusion as he replied "I do not comprehend sir." Mon Mothma stepped forward as she replied "What the General means is, we are prepared to give you this chance but if anything should go wrong it is Darth Vader, not you who shall pay the price. We know that you want to make him one of us but that decision also lies with Vader himself." She paused as Luke thought for a moment. He already knew that he was beginning to form a bond with the Sith Lord and if anything should happen to Vader Luke knew that he would be more than sympathetic. He bowed his head once again as she finally continued with "As of this day Lord Vader is now your responsibility but if there is any attacks, escapes or murders Lord Vader shall be brought here and we shall deal with him as a war criminal. Do you understand this?" He looked up at her and replied "yes senator, I do." She touched his cheek just before she dismissed him. He sensed that she trusted him and that she also trusted his judgment.

Once they were both instructed to rise, Admiral Ackbar formally said "The both of you are now dismissed, go." Neither of them wasted any hesitation in leaving. The leaders were now alone as they watched the both of them make their way back to the sickbay.


	7. Vader's Condition

When they arrived back at the sickbay they found that the doors were shut and the medic had locked herself inside. They hoped the unknown treatment would end soon, Luke had to tell about the agreement he had come to with the leaders but he still feared that Vader would not be so keen on cooperating with the rebels. As far as Han and Luke were both concerned, he would rather die.

They waited patiently as they listened to the noises coming from inside the room. There were constant mumbles about Vader's vital signs and there were whispers that they were going to lose him. This worried Luke, he did not want to lose the man he thought he could change. He had brought Vader this far and he had convinced the leaders to let him live but even that was only on condition that Vader cooperated with them.

Now both he and Han sat outside the infirmary entrance waiting for any signs. As the waited the noticed that the base had gone incredibly quiet and began to wonder.

The both of them were nearly asleep by the time the medic emerged from the sickbay. As soon as Luke saw her he immediately jumped up and shouted in haste "how is he...Is he alright." She looked at him in complete surprise. He was actually worried for lord Vader's condition? She remained silent for a moment before replying "come with me...I would prefer if you stayed here general Solo." Han sighed in relief as he limply, slumped back into the chair facing the sickbay "don't have to tell me twice." She scowled at him and at his comment. She personally pitied Vader and she was never afraid to share her opinion. "Han I know you dislike lord Vader, I have no doubt. All..."

"_Dislike him! _I despise him." He shouted with frustration in his voice as he continued "Just because a guy gets a little scratch in the gut doesn't mean everyone has to automatically forgive him. Because if that's the way it works then...then..." He could not find the right word to put in the sentence. All he did to finish was folding his arms and grunt. Shaina stood with her hands on her hips as she listened to his constant grunting. She continued to stare at Han but he refused to make eye content with her.

She then turned his attention to Luke who was staring at the infirmary doors. She laid her hand gently on his shoulder and as soon as he turned to face her she said softly. "I'll take you to him...come on." He smiled at her as he turned and followed whilst listening o her talking. "I've had him warmed in a bacta tank so he should be out now...still unconscious no doubt about it." She led Luke thought the different rooms until he finally saw a still figure lying on a small medical cot in the next room. As soon as they went into the room Luke saw that it was dark and the only light there was, was that of the hallway. He then turned his attention back to the figure on the medical cot. His suit had been removed and instead he was dressed in a hospital gown. He seemed comfortable enough despite his ordeal. The room was dark but still warm and he was completely covered with thick, warm quilts.

As he walked over to him he saw that lord Vader was beginning to stir possibly due to their presence but unlike the other rebels, Luke was not afraid. There was nothing to fear, not anymore. Vader's life depended on their assistance and without that he was nothing. As he came even with the cot, he took up a seat beside it and just simply waited for any sign of life. Shaina stood and observed Luke as he reached out and laid a hand on Vader's chest and like his chest, Luke felt the slow rise and fall of his hand. He observed the body even more and saw that he was hooked up to a number of cables and tubes. He recognised some of them. One controlled his heart rate, one controlled his breathing and digestion and another controlled blood flow. It was a narrow, thin tube that had ten needles on the end and each of them had been injected into veins as the machine sent warm blood into his body. Luke looked worriedly at this one. He did not know what to think or say. He looked back at Shaina who simply whispered. "I shall leave you alone for a moment." And with that she simply bowed her head and left. Luke was alone with Vader.

Luke laid a hand on Vader's forehead and found that his temperature was still hot instead of freezing. It was something he did not understand but he assumed that it was kind of normal. But just to be sure that he was going to be alright he turned and grabbed a bowl of water that was sitting on a table behind him. He had got the water but he also required a cloth. There was no cloth or material to be seen anywhere so instead he grabbed hold of the thin fabric on his sleeve and pulled until he had ripped a strip off. He then folded it and bathed it in the water and as soon as he felt ready he gently laid the cloth over Vader's forehead.

As he watched the cold water ran down his face, Luke suddenly heard a rather echoed voice in the room and the voice sounded more than familiar to him. "Ben?"He questioned as the voice grew louder as he replied "Yes Luke, it's me." Luke felt is heart race once he knew it was Ben. "I never would have thought you would have ended up nursing Darth Vader Luke." Ben chuckled as he finally became visible to the young rebel. Luke still sat by Vader's side as Ben also took a seating position beside him. The Jedi Master looked at Vader as he laid both of his hands on the sides of Vader's face. He bowed his head as he felt the Sith lord's life through the force. Vader did not stir again. He lay motionless on the bed as the older man let go of him. Once he straightened up he then turned to Luke and said sadly "I feel him...but he is too far away. He is fighting for his life Luke, he has gone too long without his mask and now this is the result."

Luke bowed his head in sorrow as Ben's words rang in his ears. The Jedi gently put his hand under the young rebel's chin as he raised his head. Once Luke was looking at him he whispered. "There is still hope for him Luke. He is stronger than you think...but even the most powerful of Sith lords require assistance from others even when they don't know it. He cannot survive on his own now...he need's you." Luke sniffed back a tear as he embraced Ben. He did not want to let go...he never did. As the older man wrapped his arms around him he whispered. "I must leave you now, young one." Luke hugged onto his master even tighter as he protested but he knew that Ben had to leave him.

As he sniffed back more continuous tears and found the strength to open his eyes he found that Ben was gone and that he was alone with Vader. But even though Ben was gone again the words '_he needs you' _still rang in his ears as everything went quiet again.


	8. Begining to Awaken

As Luke sat in silence, listening to the final echoes of Ben's voice he noticed that Vader was beginning to stir again. He looked at the weak man and discovered that he was trying to open his eyes whilst moaning. He leaned forward as he once again laid his hand on the older man's forehead. "Come on now...wake up." As soon as he whispered wit those words he knew that Vader heard him. He sighed deeply and painfully attempted to open his eyes. As soon as he did, the first thing he saw was a young man looking straight into his face. If he could he would have flinched but he just jerked against the back of the bed but he could not even do that without wincing in pain.

He breathed heavily as he tried to look for the source of pain. He had no arms or legs since they had been removed before he was heated in a bacta tank. Luke saw that the once powerful Sith lord was startled and curious so he had every right to be cautious. He did not want to scare him further and he still was not sure if Vader could not force choke despite his wounds. Carefully he pulled back the blankets and found that the hospital gown was like a waist coat. The small laces were open for his badly wounded abdomen to heal, even though several deep stitches were keeping the large gash tightly closed.

He looked at his injuries and wondered what pain he was going through. But he also wondered what would happen if Vader did not change his ways. He would have to watch him stand trial and possibly die at the hands of the rebels.

As soon as Vader calmed down hi laboured breathing began. As he began to choke and gasp for breath Luke quickly grabbed a rubber oxygen mask that was sitting where the water bow stood. He grasped it tightly in his hands and securely strapped it over his nose and mouth. As he held it on his face, struggling against Vader's weak protests he whispered into the older man's ear "you need to breathe. I am only trying to help you, make things a little easier for you." Vader listened to the boy carefully as he struggled to mention focus on the young man in front of him. He nodded in slight agreement. At this stage he did not care if there was a rebel sitting before him. He needed to breathe.

He lay back in the bed as Luke continued to hold the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Luke never dreamed he would smile at the man he once called enemy. Then as soon as Vader was quiet again he began to speak. "Now I'm going to help you through this, alright. Breathe in...and out...breathe in...and out." And as Luke continued the treatment he found that Vader was cooperating and doing as he instructed. He continued to take deep breaths when Luke instructed and released when the boy instructed. When Luke finally finished the treatment, he tightly fastened the mask around mouth and watched as he done it himself. As the oxygen filled his lungs he looked at Luke and nodded with what looked like a smile. Luke returned the smile before he heard a small voice coming from behind him saying "I don't know of coarse...but I swear he's thanking you."

Luke suddenly looked around to find Shaina standing behind him. He looked at her in surprise as he asked "how long have you been standing there?" She chuckled then folded her arms to reply. "Ever since you began your little breathing therapy...nice job." She complimented as she turned her attention to Vader. "I think it's time we both left...patients need their sleep and so do you if I may say." Luke knew she was right. It was near night and he was personally wrecked from the days 'adventures'. He nodded to her as she began to walk out of the room. As he got up to follow he took one last glance at Vader and whispered as the sickbay door began to close. "There's something about you I feel I have always know about..."

As the door closed and Vader was left alone he exhaled deeply as he weakly muttered the word "Luke..." in his sleep.


	9. Up All Night

As Vader slept that night he moaned as if he was in pain, terrible pain. He tossed and turned as he dreamed. He could almost hear the emperor's voice inside his head. He was taunting him, threatening him. He would not let him go.

He creased his brow as he tried to vanquish the voice from his mind but it was like a spirit which taunted...

'_You cannot escape Vader. I know you are grateful to the boy who saved your foolish life. Nowhere is safe for you now my friend...they will have you...he will have you...I will have you._'

Even in his sleep tears fell down his face as he continued to moan as the voice of his master, who was now cackling continued to tell his so called' friend' what his fate was. He knew that Vader was still wounded and incredibly weak. He knew that he was vulnerable and fragile but still he continued to taunt '_only death awaits you my friend...it is your destiny and you will meet it soon, at their hands...' _As soon as those words hit him he automatically jerked up and began screaming. He screamed and yelled as tears came down his face. But his eyes were still closed. It was as if he was screaming in his sleep.

He fell back onto his back and eased his screams but they were still loud enough to be heard. But it seemed like no one heard him. It was only him in the dark, sealed room, comforted only by his own cries that soon turned into sudden sobs.

Meanwhile healer Shaina lay awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had been awoken by piercing screams but thought it was nothing but as soon as she heard it again and again she simply lay there and waited for any further noise. She continued to wait in silence until she heard the deafening scream of "Nooo-oo!!" There was a sobbing breath between the cry. It had been like that with almost every word that was screamed since she was awoken. It more or less sounded as if someone was choking on their own screams. She did not hesitate for anymore shouting. She knew that someone was in trouble or in pain judging by what she was hearing. Quickly she jumped from her bed and rushed down the hallway without even putting something over the thin linen gown that she wore. By the time she got to the sickbay after following the screams she saw the source of the problem.

Vader was in a twisted position in the bed as he struggled to breathe. The oxygen mask no lay on the floor, leaving him nearly suffocating. He was truly crying as his chest heaved heavy breaths. She stood and watched as his lungs preformed the difficult task of gathering air to support his entire body. Without saying a word she rushed over to his side and gently fastened the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He fought weakly against her but soon stopped as soon as he felt four hands holding him instead of two. He groaned as he tried to get free from their grip but as soon as he felt the last of his strength leave him. He immediately lost all consciousness as he whispered "he'll...n-never...let...m-m-me...g-go." As soon as he passed out she immodestly looked around to see Luke standing by her side. Before she could even ask he knew exactly what she was going to say as he explained. "You and I aren't the only ones in the base who heard him...personally Han wanted to blast him just to shut him up."

She smiled at Luke and at the thought that he was the only one in the base along with her who actually got up in the middle of the night to tend to a troubled Sith Lord. Luke sensed what she was thinking and chuckled silently at the very thought. He was defiantly the odd one out in the base. Helping with nursing a wounded Sith lord, he honestly did not know what was coming over him.

As he looked back in to her eyes they both looked down at the unconscious man who was now seemed peaceful despite his continuous laboured breathing. As she and Luke both helped straighten him in the bed she noticed that his stitches were bust due to when he suddenly jerked from the bed. She sighed in frustration and in pity since she clearly saw that there was more work to be done before she or Luke would get back to their sleeping quarters. Before she set to work rebinding the stitches across his abdomen she laid a hand across his forehead and found out that there was indeed more work to do. Luke looked curiously as he inspected the older man in the bed. She bowed his head as she turned to face the young rebel.

"Just as I thought...fever and a cold sweat." Luke rolled his eyes as he sensed that there was more wrong. She clicked her fingers to regain his attention. As soon as his head snapped around she pointed to the water bowl and cloth. "Give me them over, will you?" The boy nodded as he did as he was instructed. He gave her the ceramic bowl as she wrung out the cloth and gently washed the sweat off his face. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly as he felt the soothing water run down his face. As soon as he gathered enough strength he once again opened his eyes and looked at the two figures in front of him but before he could say a word or make any movement he felt Luke's hand touch his chest as he whispered "hey, it's alright...your alright now. You have no need to be afraid of us." Vader's eyes rolled back as he fought to stay awake. Everything was going so dark; everything was going blurry as he turned to the shadow of Luke. "W-what...do...y-y-you...want...me..to...d-do?" He asked as he struggled to speak. His voice was becoming weaker with each word. Luke did not know what to say in reply; instead he just made sure Vader's head was rested on the pillow. The Sith lord shifted around as best as he could, believing he was helping Luke. As soon as he was ready to lose continuousness again Luke gently laid his hand on his boiling forehead and replied as he whispered into his ear. "I want you to sleep...sleep..." And as soon as Luke whispered those words Vader felt his eyes closing until they were closed and he was asleep again. Leaving them awake and working while he slept.


	10. Being Expected

They tended to him the whole night as he slept. They rebound his stitches and made sure that his temperature was controlled. Luke helped as hard as he could but he could not help to stare at the young figure next to him and the more she smiled at him, the more his face went red. Every time she looked in his direction he immediately turned his face away so she would not see his face, and hopefully not sense his growing feelings for her. He had never felt this feeling before. He had known this woman ever since the base was found on Endor. But until now he had never asked her name or even stopped to talk to her. They were both too busy with their duties but now he realised that the only thing keeping him from talking to her was him. He was bashful around her. He always had been.

As they were just prepared to leave Vader alone, she noticed that it was now coming into early morning. The both of them yawned and stretched as they wished nothing more but to get back to their beds. Once she knew that Vader was going to be okay as long as his temperature was kept at bay and the oxygen was being delivered safely to his lungs, she once again yawned and looked at Luke whose face was still red. "Are you up for sleeping, Luke?" He sighed in complete relief. It was the one thing he had dreamed about doing all night. Even though it was time for the both of them to be up, he was still open for the idea.

He chuckled as he slapped a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think?" He raised his eyebrow as he came even closer into him. He closed his eyes as he felt his cheeks become warmer. He knew that he had feelings for and now he knew that he was not alone on that one. It was the same with her. She hugged into him and as soon as she buried her head in his chest she replied in the faintest of whispers "I think we can both enjoy that privilege." He smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around her and as soon as he felt her arms across his back, he nearly burst into tears.

They continued to hold each other as they heard the yelling voices of other people fill the base. She and Luke both knew that it was unfortunately too late for sleep now. They had to start the day. As they both shared the same thought, only then did they realize how frustrating their jobs could really be. Up all night tending to a wounded imperial and nothing in return. Luke and Shaina both said nothing as they heard the voices of the other medics and rebels grow louder and closer. She cleared her throat the best she could before nodding to Luke, telling him to release her from his grip but he refused. She gave him a frustrated look and cleared her throat again and this time Luke asked "I somehow sense you nervous. Tell me." She looked behind her and replied "them" as she noticed shadows coming towards the sickbay doors.

Luke looked in the direction in which she was looking and gulped. He was not meant to be in the sickbay. He had not asked permission and neither did she. The fact that she was the lead medic did not comfort them one bit. Every leader of an occupation in the rebel always had to report to the alliance leaders to tend to a patient or to take time out from their shifts but neither he nor she asked the leaders permission.

They watched as the shadows slowly became taller as they drew nearer. Luke had by this time let go of her but still stood beside her whilst Shaina desperately wished it to be another healer and not a rebel officer. But her wishes for a healer instead of an officer were in vain as both she and Luke saw that they were being approached by three other rebels. They nervously looked at each other as the room rapidly became more crowded. She stepped in front of Luke as she faced them with a formal "can I help you, gentlemen?"

They all stood with their arms folded and glared at the two of them. Luke scowled at them "why do you look at us as if we committed a serious offence?"

He snapped as he watched one of the rebels, who was a pilot came into close contact with him. Luke knew who the man was. His name was Tristan. Luke did not move as he laid a firm hand on his shoulder and hissed "You disobeyed an order that our leaders gave everyone Skywalker. Just because you have the ear of Mon Mothma and the General does not mean you are more special than the rest of us, so you are coming with us to see the leaders. The three of you."

Luke looked at him in confusion as he replied without making eye contact with him "Three of us?" Before silently chuckled as he nodded to the two other rebels. Luke did not look at the others. He just kept his eyes on Tristan. The only thing that caught his attention was Shaina yelling at the top of her voice. "You leave him alone! You hear me!"

She was protecting Vader as one of the rebels kept on forcing him to sit up. He shook the imperial again and again whist slapping him on the shoulder. Shaina gripped the rebel's shoulders and after so many useless attempts she finally managed to throw him against the wall. He whacked his head off the wall and was knocked unconscious.

She tenderly placed her hands across Vader's back as she pushed him back down. He moaned weakly as he trembled. He had just been awoken, grabbed and slapped. He owed it to Shaina. If she hadn't have stopped him he would have possibly dragged out of the bed and thrown out of the bed. As he continued to shake he also began to whimper. She looked over to Luke and then two the remaining, conscious rebels. She scowled at them then whispered to Vader "you're alright honey...your alright." He struggled to open his eyes. As she saw his eyelids flutter she used her finger to carefully close his eyes. "Keep them closed and get some sleep...I'll be back soon." He did not move another inch after she said that. He was unconscious again.

She arose to her feet and walked over to where Luke, Tristan and the other unknown rebel stood. She looked into Tristan's eyes and said in a quiet voice "As soon as I change I will see the leaders, Luke shall stay here and watch over Vader because I personally do not what to knock out anymore of you men. Is that clear?" Tristan gulped deeply as her words were clear to him. He nodded but before she could make another statement he raised his finger in objection and replied in an almost hasted voice "You will not need to change. They are expecting you _now." _She looked at him in surprise but simply chose not to argue with him. She had done enough fighting and she did not want to do anymore. She nodded to him and then turned to Luke. "I will be back soon. Just watch over him...you saw what nearly happened."

Luke looked at Vader and then back to Shaina. He gave a mock salute as if in saying 'yes boss'. She giggled as she gave him a playful hit on the shoulder and before he could hit her back, she was gone.


	11. A Conflicted Meeting

She followed Tristan down the hallway, avoiding eye contact with the people around her. By the time they both got to the leaders chambers they seemed to be in their usual, joyless moods. They approached them slowly and bowed as Shaina greeted "Senator Mothma. Admiral, General." She nodded as she addressed each one of them. She stood in silence whilst Tristan put on a completely false grin. Being in the presence had always made him nervous, whatever the reason. He just stood there and hoped that they would dismiss him soon; he did not give a damn about her.

Moments passed before they got a reply of one of the leaders, Mon Mothma stood forward and offered them both a seat. They nodded and sat as the two other leaders stepped forward to speak. "Welcome Healer Shaina..." Admiral Ackbar began in a high, pitched voice "Before we begin there is something I would like to ask you."

"Shoot." She simply said in reply as she noticed that she was being closely watched by the others. What Luke asked was a good question. Why were they constantly being glared at? It_ was _as if they had committed a serious offence. She thought for a moment before turning her attention back to the admiral. "We have heard rumours from other rebel soldiers that you were up late last night, and that you were not in your quarters either...where were you if these rumours are true?" She did not know what to say. She did not want to bring Luke into this and she did not want them to get an even more bad idea of Vader. But she knew that she would be the one getting it if she did not say anything.

She waited in silence as she thought on her reply but with the constant urging of the older leaders she found that she just had to come clean. "Y-Yes, the rumours are indeed fact. I was out from my sleeping quarters tending to...to...Darth Vader."

All three of them looked at her in utter shock. Only after saying those words she then regretted it. On numerous occasions she had witnessed the leaders getting suspicious or paranoid. Mon Mothma formally cleared her throat and creased the wrinkles out of her dress but apparently the other leaders were not so calm.

"You were up tending to Darth Vader? Miss Shaina, I am surprised at you...we all are. Surly you should know by now how much of a liar Vader is. You just simply played into his hands." General Reiken chuckled as he and the Admiral continued to stare into her eyes whilst she, personally was outraged by the General's speech. She took a deep breath and did not waste any hesitation in telling them _her _point of view for once.

"With all due respect General, I must say that you are majorly incorrect. When Lord Vader was found he was nearly dead. Luke and General Solo took him back to the base for medical attention and he has been in intensive care here ever since. There is no plot, no scheme, and no _lie_!" She paused to take a deep breath before continuing, staring blankly at an ice wall behind them. "As I was saying, Lord Vader is still in trouble. He has only begun to recover but I still fear for him and Luke does too."

Before she could continue her speech Ackbar raised his hand to silence her as he spoke. "You say young Luke fears for Vader. How do you know this Shaina?" He sat back in his seat and waited for his reply from the young medic.

"Luke has been helping me tend to our imperial friend. I could not treat him alone. If you saw him you would understand better, he is a mess, physically and I fear that it is becoming mentally also. He is in such a state and I..."

"Should I mention that his _whole life _is a damn mess?" Tristan snorted as he chuckled but soon stooped as soon as Shaina turned and made full eye contact with him. "He was in pain last night, what would have had me do? What was I supposed to do?" Tristan chuckled and replied "Do what the rest of us do...pretend you don't hear him."

She continued to glare at him before spitting "Do you want to say that again, this time look at me when you say it!" She continued to give him her death stare as he began to automatically sweat. She grunted at that, it was typical of him. "Just as I thought. Speechless in the presence of a woman... the sooner you face it the better Tristan."

Her words did not affect her; he just stared at her blankly as he replied in a booming voice. "Face what!" She slapped her hand on her forehead, and then answered in a frustrated voice. "Face the fact that you are too stupid to talk, so shut the hell up!" He looked away from her in humiliation as one of the leaders shouted " Miss Shaina, I must say that what you just said was not what I could call ladylike behaviour."

She shook her head in disagreement before looking them straight in the eyes. "I am going to say this in the most polite, _ladylike _way I can...I don't give a fuc--damn anymore. I am sick of people cursing and fearing what they don't understand...I believe Lord Vader is very misunderstood and we are just so overcome with fear to even notice that out worst enemy is human too." She paused but chose not to say anymore, if they still did not get her by now that never would. She just waited for them to speak or make a move but instead all the leaders did was ask of Lord Vader's condition so far. It was an unexpected question but she was still glad that they were no longer sowing anger or frustration.

"Fever and very high temperature and if nothing is done it will get worse. You see...he was the one who woke Luke and I up and possibly the whole base with his screaming." Mon Mothma properly cleared her voice as she leaned forward towards the younger woman. "What was wrong with him? Why was he screaming?" Shaina bowed her head and replied in a grim voice "I do not know but it sounded as if he was in pain. He just kept struggling and screaming as Luke and I tried to aid him." The senator paused for a moment then nodded in understanding before asking if he was doing better at the moment. Healer Shaina raised her head and ensured that he was stabled for the moment and that she would like to keep it that way.

It started off as early morning but it was soon coming into the late am times. She wanted to get things straight before returning to Luke and Vader and she now felt she had done that. She had expressed her point of view and defended Vader as hard as she could. She rose from her seat and asked the leaders before her for their permission to leave. It was granted on one condition, that she would never go and tend to Darth Vader without their permission. She sighed deeply and at that moment she felt as if her words and arguments were all for nothing.


	12. Feelings

As soon as she was out of sight Mon Mothma looked at the General and asked "what is to become of Lord Vader, General?" He did not reply, instead he just looked at her and nodded. She looked at him in confusion and replied "I do not comprehend sir."

"Termination Senator!" He spat back at her. She was horrified and looked at Ackbar who gave the same facial expression. "General Reiken, you can't terminate him. We have gained his trust and we cannot betray him." The General chuckled as he looked into Admiral Ackbar. "We are playing into his hands and even if Lord Vader is changing I will not risk him going back to his old habits."

The both of them looked down in defeat before Mon Mothma asked "Permission to be excused General." The General rose from his seat and replied whilst nodding to them both "Permission granted to the both of you. Leave me for a while." Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma both rose from their seats and bowed to the general and before he could say another word, they were already running after Shaina down the hallway.

By the time Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma made their way back down to the rebel sickbay they saw that Shaina was standing looking rather worriedly at Luke. But they also noticed that there was something missing from the picture. Vader was missing!

The both of them came into contact with Luke and Shaina as Mon Mothma spoke out, taking Luke by surprise. "What has happened?" But all they were answered with was a shake of Luke's head. He had left the room and when he came back the room all he found in the bed was the oxygen mask. Knowing that she would get no answers out of any of them she turned to Admiral Ackbar and ordered "we must find him. He could die out there!" The Admiral nodded sharply and then turned to Skywalker "Come with me and help me find him!" He snapped rather harshly to the younger man. Luke gulped and straightened as he followed the alien out of the room. As soon as they left and the room and the two women were left alone they could still hear the distant voices coming from down the hallway.

"You announced to us that he would be in your custody Skywalker! I do not want to get the inspiration on not trusting you!"

"With all due respect Admiral, how was I support to know that he would disappear? I did not know."

"Taking Vader into your own custody means that it is _your job _to know. Am I clear commander?

Luke at this moment was about to argue his defence but soon decided not to. The Admerial would only end up winning the fight. He always did when it came to conflict over either custody or political matters. Instead he just merely took a deep breath and replied with a low sigh.

"Transparently." He breathed in defeat. But he wanted so much to prove his point and just before he got the urge to try his luck he felt a very firm hand strap itself across his chest commanding him to halt! He stopped in alarm at first but soon looked to the side of Ackbar's face as he calmed down. The Admiral looked at the young rebel and lowered his hand, indicating silence. He looked at the alien in utter confusion and asked "what now?" The Admiral turned his head and looked in all directions, then took the young rebel's head in his hand and turned his head to face ahead. As soon as Luke looked ahead he immediately saw something. Whatever it was it was huddled in a ball at the corner of the wall and it also appeared to be trying to rock back and forth.

They took a few steps closer and as they drew nearer they saw that the back dot seemed to take the shape of what appeared to be a thin being. The head was bald and just like his hospital gown his face was filthy. He was completely covered in grimy, murky water and oil from ship stabilisers and engines. The both of them knew by the looks of things and of him that they were no longer in the medical bay. They were in what looked like a basement of some sort but never the less it was still no place for a medical patient.

They did not have to walk any closer, they knew well by now that it was Vader but how the living force he got down to such a place still remained a mystery. They both approached him with great stealth and as soon as they knew that he was calm, Luke lifted him into his arms like a child and the last person he'd expect to help him was the Admiral himself or Mon Mothma. Vader whimpered helplessly as they lifted his broken body off the dirty, grimy floor. Luke looked down at him and held him close. As he turned to leave he found that there was a door, a locked door beside the spot Vader was lying huddled against the wall.

The Admiral made one last attempt to open the door before giving in. Luke looked down and made a map of the place in his head. The rebel base on Hoth had many chambers and corridors but this one only had one. There was one single chamber with a sealed door to the left hand side and the only way out apart from that door was the long corridor from which they came.

As Ackbar gave up on trying to get past the locked door, Luke took up the job on trying to get in by kicking it constantly until his face finally went red.

"Give it up Skywalker, it's sealed tight." Ackbar panted as he began to make his way down the tunnel. Luke's face was now completely flushed red with strain as he finally gave in too. But as he made his way down the hallway he heard Vader whimpering again and this time he began to sob. "S-Sidious...h-h-he...wo-won't leave m-me...no-none of us a-are s-s-safe." He sobbed as Luke wiped the dirt and murky water off his face.

"It's alright, rest now...he will not touch you again. I promise." Was the only thing the young rebel managed to say in reply as he found his own eyes begin to become watery with tears.

But despite the feeling that he was feeling for Vader at that moment, Luke kept having the strangest feeling ab something, as if he had just caught or found somebody out. It was the sealed door, he had a feeling about that, a feeling that it was not locked to keep something out...it was locked to keep something or _someone in_!


	13. Father and Son

They brought him back to the sickbay only to put him into a heated bacta tank again. His pale face was filthy and covered in the slime and water. Even though this was Darth Vader, Luke still found it sad to see him such a state. Not only was he thinking about his condition but the feeling or fact that he had been locked in that room by someone and if that was the case then he would see to it that they were caught. No one had the right to do that to anyone even if they were an imperial which he hoped the name would change to ex-imperial.

Once he was out of the bacta tank he was stripped and a new hospital gown was put on his before he was lowered onto the bed but the thing that surprised them all was the fact that he was trying to sit up. He was struggling against the medical droid who was trying to get him to rest. Mon Mothma walked over and clapped her hands to the droid, telling it to leave him alone. She gently laid her hands on Vader's chest and whispered "are you alright?" He just blankly stared at her, not saying a word.

"How are you feeling?"

There was still no answer; all he did was look over a Luke. Once his eyes were fixed on the younger man they never left him until Luke came over and sat down by his bedside. Vader took a deep breath and as he exhaled deeply he muttered "y-your..n-n... s-sky...walker?"

The sentence was too broken and stuttered and it took Luke a moment to figure out what he meant. "Is my name Skywalker?" He replied hoping that his guess was correct. Vader nodded as the younger man replied with a _yes._

"W-Who...was...m-m-mother?" He asked again only this time getting a little more confident in his speech. "I never knew my mother...I have no memory of her."

"Who..w-was y-your f-father?" He asked hoping that he would get the answer he was looking for. Luke thought back for a moment and remembered Obi-Wan's words as he appeared to him on a mission. Those words ceased all further questions.

'_Your father was a young man called Anakin Skywalker, a good friend. He fought alongside one another ever since I trained him as a small boy. The two of us were inseparable until he met his love, your mother. Padme' Amidala'..._

Only then did he remember his mother. It was after so many months of trying to piece together his family tree. He finally understood. He turned back round to Vader and explained "my mother...she was a woman called Padme' Amidala and I remember she died when I was very young."

As Vader tried to nod he added in "She died of a broken heart."

Those words alone caused Luke to stare at the older man's face. His eyes were sapphire blue and they were welling up with tears. "How do you know that? How do you know and why do you _want_ to know about my parents?" He had begun quietly but then began to shout and he was right. Why should he tell Darth Vader? Why should he tell the man who had destroyed everything and anything about his past? The answer was simple; he had somehow developed a trust and a bond with this man ever since he saved his life.

He took a deep breath and was finally about to reply until a weak voiced Vader stopped him. "I- wish t-to find out b-because I w-want to know writher or not I belong t-to a family..._your_ family.

As he said that Luke felt his blood freeze. Where exactly was this going? He leaned even closer to the man in the bed and asked in a suspicious but curious voice "who was my father?"

It had been more than two decades and now he finally had that chance to set things right writher or not it was a trial for his crimes or merely banishment, he finally had the chance. It was time to let his...son know who exactky his father was.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before letting it out slowly. No words could describe the pressure he was now under. He did not know how his son would react but he had to try. He looked the young rebel straight in the eyes and replied

"Your father was once a Jedi Knight and considered a hero in the old republic before the rise of the galactic empire. Only having fame and reliability was not enough for your father. He wanted more; greed was taking over him until it led him down a path that his beloved wife could not follow. It had destroyed him completely, he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became..."

He could not say anymore. His eyes were already filling up with tears that had already begun to run down his face. Stained tear lines ran down his cheeks as he looked at Luke. Luke had said the last line with him as if he had memorized it, it was the same thing Ben had said and he knew what his...father could not say.

Luke wanted to reach out and touch his father's face with his hands. It had been so long and now he knew it to be true. He knew that his father was ashamed and utterly hurt to tell his son the he was his father. He did not feel as though he was worthy, the likes of him a _parent_? Luke had reached out his hand a number of times until he finally could not take it anymore. He fell on his father's chest and would not stop crying. If his had the strength he would have petted his son's head. Luke buried his face into his father's chest and did not say a word.

Vader buried his head into his son's and sobbed "after all these years...n-now you know." The both of them lay there embraced in one another's hold. He knew that he would have much to make up for and for his son most of all.


End file.
